Believe
by tinytoppler95
Summary: Randi's life was far worse than the average 'horrible'. Actually, it's gotten much worse ever since she moved to Perdido Beach. What will happen to her when the FAYZ dominates Perdido Beach?
1. August 31st, 10:10 PM

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the _GONE _series.

**Full Summary: **Randi's life was far worse than the average 'horrible'. Actually, it's gotten much worse ever since she moved to Perdido Beach. What will happen to her when the FAYZ dominates Perdido Beach? Will she disappear, like everyone else over the age of fifteen? Or will she find a connection with one of the FAYZ's most popular resident?

* * *

Prologue  
_August 31st, 10:10 P.M._

Fourteen-year-old Randilyn Santos sat on her window sill, the cool breeze flew over Perdido Beach, chilling her to the bone.

She listened to a song, full blast, on her iPod—_Airplanes _by B.O.B featuring Hayley Williams. The verses of the song didn't really amuse her much; it was just the rapper rapping about his past before he became famous. The chorus, however, sent her randomly day dreaming.

_Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars?  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars?  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)_

If she could have one wish, it would be to get out of this small, lifeless town. Nothing fun ever happens in Perdido Beach. Not even the boys seem to charm her—and her friends back at home thought California boys were hot...yeah right.

Randilyn glanced up to the sky. The sky was nothing but midnight black. The full moon shone, illuminating the shadows from it's light. Sadly, no stars tonight.

A knock on her door.

"Randi, you awake?"

Even though she could still hear the knock through her loud music, Randilyn pulled off an earphone and replied, "Yeah,"

A silhouette of a male quietly entered her room. As he approached closer to Randilyn, Randilyn could see his face glow from the light of the moon. The boy was tall and had an angular build to his body. His deep tan skin tone laminated against the moonlight and his chocolate brown eyes seemed too devious to trust. The expression on the boy's face was calm, but Randilyn could read through his eyes—they were feeling pain.

"Hey Marcus," Randilyn greeted, the boy—Marcus—sat on Randilyn's bed, staring at her with sad eyes.

Randilyn continued to stare at the star-less sky. There was a few seconds of silence between the two.

"So what's up?" Marcus asked, breaking the silence.

Randilyn didn't seem to notice that the silence was broken. She continued staring at the night sky and shrugged her shoulders.

"You still mad?" Marcus questioned, not too eagerly, but not too caring either.

Randilyn let out a loud sigh. "I don't know anymore. I still can't believe dad would do such a thing, sending him to that _prison_."

Marcus shrugged. "Yeah, well, you have to admit, he did deserve it."

"But he didn't know!" Randilyn protested.

"Shh!" Marcus ordered, put a finger to his lips, "You'll wake up dad!"

"So?"

Marcus let out a long sigh; sometimes his sister can really be stubborn.

"Just remember: what dad did was for his best, and our best. He _will_ learn his lesson." Marcus said.

"But _will_ he come back?" Randilyn wondered out loud.

"He will, on holidays and a few weekends. That school is supposed to be the best at teaching kids discipline." Marcus replied soothingly.

"If that _school _is the best, then why not let him come home _every _weekend? Or how about letting him take his classes there and come home after school? It's not that far from here!"

"Dad wants to protect him."

"Protect him from what? This town is small and lame. There's barely any crime and there's no way he'll get into another gang because of the diminutive population."

Marcus snickered at his sister. Her tendency to use an extensive vocabulary at random moments just makes him laugh for no apparent reason.

Randilyn couldn't help but laugh with her brother.

As the laughter died, Marcus stood up from the bed.

"Alright, time to go to bed." Marcus ordered. "You got a big day tomorrow, the _ninth _grade."

"Unlike you, _Mr. Junior_," Randilyn teased.

Randilyn stood up from her window sill.

"You want me to tuck you in?" Marcus questioned in a goofy tone.

Randilyn scoffed and crossed her arms, shaking her head. "I'm _way_ too old for that crap, Marcus."

Marcus laughed to himself and walked to the door. Just as he was about to take one step out, "Marcus?"

He turned to face his sister, "Yeah?"

"I miss mom."

He gave his little sister a sad smile. "Me too."

He walked out of his sister's room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, that was the prologue! I hope you guys enjoyed it! I know it doesn't make much sense right now, but somehow it just ties in with the story, you know? Anyway, I really hope you guys like it. It's been a long time since I've written a story.

_**Random Question:  
**__Should Randilyn have powers when the FAYZ happens?_

**Please Read and Review? (No flames please)**

***Kit-Kat.95***


	2. A Few Months Later

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the _GONE _series.

* * *

Chapter One  
_A Few Months Later..._

_7:10 A.M. _

Randilyn woke up to the continuous beeping of her alarm clock. She slapped the snooze button, sending a trickle of pain through her hand. She sat up in her bed and threw the covers off her body. The cold breeze of Perdido Beach's morning wind seemed to have unwelcomed her. That was a bad habit.

This happened ever since her family moved to Perdido Beach. Before she went to bed, Randilyn would open her window and sit on the windowsill. She would listen to her iPod to full blast, listening to songs on shuffle. When she felt tired, she would turn off her iPod, but she would _always _forget to shut her window. So every morning, Randi has to wake up to a cool breeze hugging her body, making her cold and uncomfortable.

Randilyn walked over to her window and slammed it shut. She took a minute to gaze at the beautiful sunrise ascending from behind the ocean. Then she went to her closet, picking clothes to get ready for school.

* * *

_7:22 A.M. _

Randilyn walked out of her room, stiffing a yawn. She wore a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a sky-blue polo shirt. Her bare feet lightly tapped the cold wooden floor and she fixed her hair into a messy ponytail. She walked down the hall to a door the farthest to the right. Randilyn pressed her ear against the door and heard a soft giggle. She knocked on the door.

"Lexi, are you awake?" Randilyn asked softly.

Lexi—or Alexia—was Randilyn's four-year-old little sister. It was Randilyn's responsibility to make sure Alexia was ready for the day. She had to make sure Alexia was up, changed, and had her schoolbag ready with a healthy lunch. Randi was also in charge of making sure her little sister was well presented...by doing her hair. Randi didn't mind taking care of her sister, they're family and they had to help each other.

"Yeah!" Alexia replied through the door.

Randilyn opened the door to her little sister's room. She was surprisingly greeted with the large amount of stuffed animals piled everywhere in her sister's room.

"What happened?" Randi asked, trying to let the thought of her sister having an overload of stuffed animals go through her system. Normally, the average amount of a four-year-old child having stuffed animals would at least be ten—unless you were rich, then that's a completely different story.

"I don't know," her sister replied innocently. She sat in one corner of her bedroom, wearing _Hello Kitty _pyjamas and hugging a brown teddy bear to her chest. "I wanted to play with Peggy Penguin and when I went to get her, four more Peggy Penguins were there."

Peggy Penguin was an old stuffed animal that belonged to Marcus. When he grew too old for stuffed animals, he gave it to Randi. When Randi grew too old for stuffed animals, she gave it to Lexi as a birthday present. Peggy Penguin was Lexi's favourite stuffed animal and she vowed never to give her away—Randi would live to see _that_ day.

A rush of confusion went through Randi. "So what you're saying is: you just duplicated all of your stuffed animals?"

Lexi gave Randi a confused glare. "What does _du-pri-cla-ted_ mean?"

"Never mind." Randi shook her head nervously. "Just hurry up and get dressed and get downstairs."

"Okay."

* * *

_7:32 A.M._

Randi sat on a stool at the kitchen island, wondering how her baby sister could duplicate her own stuffed animals when she is only in kindergarten. Her older brother Marcus sat beside her, eating a bowl of cereal. A high chair was on her other side, it was empty...until her father came in, carrying a baby in his arms.

The baby had chubby cheeks and an adorable toothless smile. His little arms were flying in the air and strands of his thin, black hair stood up from his head.

"Look who just woke up!" Randi's father greeted, placing the baby in the high chair.

The baby cooed, and held out his hands in front of him. Randi stuck out her index finger to the baby and the baby gripped her finger tight, moving it up and down. Randi smiled. Soon, Alexia skipped her way into the kitchen. She wore a jean skirt with hot-pink tights and a pink and white striped shirt covered with a purple cardigan. Her hair swung with every step she made.

"Good morning Nathan!" Alexia greeted to the baby. The baby responded by cooing louder and pulling Randi's finger harder. Randi pulled her finger away before Nathan could officially tear it off. Alexia climbed onto Randi's chair and sat on her lap, giving Randi a hair brush.

Randi started combing her sister's long hair, untangling the thick tangles and making it smooth and silky. She then combed Lexi's hair back and started to assemble a French braid.

"So what do you guys want for breakfast?" Randi's father asked excitedly.

"Pancakes!" Alexia replied with excitement. Randi's father nodded.

"Randi? How about you?" he asked, preparing a pan on the stove.

"I'm not hungry." Randi replied dully, her concentration on Alexia's hair, trying to make it perfect.

Randilyn could feel three pairs of eyes sink right through her—her father's, Marcus's and Alexia's. She knew all of them were thinking the same: what is your problem?

"Okay..." her father replied wearily, "Hey, I was wondering: later today, maybe we could spend some time together, you know, father-daughter time...together."

Randilyn took a minute to absorb what was said to her. Then she came up with a quick response. "Can't—homework." The tone in her voice was emotionless, making the vibe of the room go downhill.

"That's okay," her father replied, "Can I at least drop you off to school?"

"It's okay, I'll walk. I need the exercise." Randilyn said; the tone of her voice was constant disinterest.

Then the phone rang.

"I'll get that." Randi's father announced, "Marcus, watch the stove."

Marcus nodded and stood up from his stool, placing his bowl into the sink. Then he scattered around the kitchen to find the essential things needed to make pancakes. After that, he went off to make the pancakes.

"You know, dad is trying to get along with you." Marcus pointed out, pouring the flour into the bowl—without using a measuring cup.

Randilyn raised a brow and tied off Lexi's hair. "So?"

Marcus sighed and put the flour aside, placing his palms on the counter. "I know you miss him Randi, we all do. But you just have to get use to it for now. He's only gonna be there for one year, it's not like they're gonna torture him and make him live there for eternity."

The thought made Randilyn shiver, and then she just rolled her eyes, trying to avoid eye contact with her brother. Marcus shook his head and poured milk in the bowl. Randilyn noticed he was making the recipe all wrong.

"You're doing it wrong Einstein." Randi criticised. She lifted Alexia off of her lap and walked over to Marcus. Taking the bowl from him and dumping the mixture in the sink. "Watch the pro." Randilyn ordered.

In less than five minutes, Randi made the mixture for pancakes perfectly. She used measuring cups and tablespoons and she made sure to add a teaspoon of vanilla and a dash of cinnamon to make the pancakes taste like it was made with love. She then set the bowl aside to let the mixture thicken.

"Just like mom." Marcus said under his breath. He smiled at Randi. Randi tried her best to smile back, but something made her from doing so. The thought of Randi being compared to her mother was heart breaking, especially when something horrible happened involving her mother.

"Do you want me to drive you to school?" Marcus asked. Randi shook her head, looking at the counter. "Okay then, see you later."

Marcus gave Randi a one-arm hug. Then he made his way to Alexia, picking her up and kissing her on the cheek and told her to have fun day. Then, Nathan. He just kissed the top of his head and said: 'have fun today little buddy!'. Marcus grabbed his backpack off the floor sitting beside the stairway. Before he went out the front door, he turned around, walked over to the island, grabbed an apple from the bowl of fruit, and tossed it to Randi.

"You need to eat." He said, flashing his sister a smile.

"Thanks." Randi mumbled, catching the apple with both hands.

* * *

_8:15 A.M. _

Randi was walking solo, munching on her apple. She refused to take a ride with her father and Marcus was already halfway to San Luis. Alexia insisted on taking a ride with their father, and they won't leave the house until 8:30. The drive from their home to Perdido Beach School was less than ten minutes. The walk had to take at least fifteen. School didn't start until 8:45 so Randi knew she had tons of time.

"Hey Randi! Randi!" a voice called behind her.

She turned around to see a boy about her age jog towards her. The boy was at least a foot taller than she was and according to his size, he didn't even look like he could even be a day near Randi's age. The shape of his body made it look like he just stepped out of a magazine. He had shaggy, light brown hair—which kind of reminded Randilyn of Justin Beiber's hair, except that the boy's hair was a bit longer and it was a tone darker. Plus, he looks _way _hotter than Justin Bieber (no offence to all Justin Bieber lovers). His brown eyes glistened against the morning sun and his sweet smile showed his perfectly white teeth. He wore a pair of green and white board shorts and a graphic-tee from _West 49_.

"Hey Josh," Randi greeted, taking a bite of her apple.

Josh had met Randilyn the first day she moved to Perdido Beach. He saw her walking along the shore of the town beach, wearing a pair of jean short-shorts and a white tank top covered with a white cardigan. Her hair long, black hair drifted with the wind and her tan skin tone shimmered against the sun. Small waves crashed against her converse shoes, but the expression on her face made it seem like she didn't care about it. Besides, she was too busy staring at the horizon to care about her wet shoes. As Josh did his daily jog on the beach, he bumped into Randilyn. From there, he showed her around town and the two had become very close.

Josh eyed Randilyn's apple. "Breakfast-on-the-go?" he asked nodding at Randi's apple.

Randi took a glance at her half-eaten apple, and giggled. "Yeah, I guess so."

The two started walking.

"So what's new?" Josh asked.

"Nothing really, just not ready for that math test we're gonna get today." Randilyn replied, taking small bites of her apple.

"Yeah," Josh agreed, "There's no way I can remember all those equations."

They were learning about trigonometry in math—one of the hardest chapters to learn—says their math teacher, Mrs. Donavon.

"Just remember: SohCahToa." Randilyn pronounced.

"So: Sine is opposite over hypotenuse; Cosine is adjacent over hypotenuse; and Tangent is opposite over adjacent?" Josh wondered, reviewing his math skills with Randilyn.

Randilyn nodded, taking another bite of her apple. "As long as you have your calculator, you're fine." Randi teased.

Josh laughed. "Yeah, like I have the brains to do the whole test without one."

They both shared a laugh and a drift of awkward silence came over between the two. The only thing making sounds were Randilyn chomping on her apple.

"Are you busy this Saturday?" Josh wondered randomly.

Randilyn took a moment to figure out what was going on. Then she answered, "No...why?"

Josh stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked down at the ground, acting like a guilty child. "Well, I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out? Maybe, watch a movie or go to the arcade or something?"

"Like a date?" Randilyn asked, baffled.

"If you wanna call it that,"

Randilyn's mouth dropped—this was the first time any guy has asked her out. Actually, she had offers before, but that was when she was back in the seventh grade—when her parents banned her from dating and before she moved to Perdido Beach. She's fourteen now, in the ninth grade and she's pretty sure that her parents have lifted the dating rule—maybe. Plus, Josh and Randilyn have been hanging out a lot by themselves. But then again, some of Josh's friends come around and ruin the fun and sometimes Randi's dad picks her up at the wrong time (probably to protect her from getting hurt or something like that).

Come to think of it, she had noticed some signs that Josh gave off, indicating he likes her. He did show Randi around Perdido Beach on her first day, and when he saw Randi all alone at school, he would run up to her and talk to her. Plus, he always did open doors for her and sometimes teased her. Randilyn even remembered a time when Josh offered to help Randi babysit her little siblings—and he did. That night, they had textbooks and papers scattered all over her living room floor, with Randi tutoring Josh in math and English while the kids were sleeping. Randi's dad was at some business meet in Los Angeles and her older brother was at some late night football practice.

"Um, I don't know..." Randilyn replied nervously.

"Oh," Josh said, a little disappointed, "if you don't want to, that's fine. It was stupid of me to ask anyway."

"No," Randi replied, "it was really sweet, it's just, my dad. He's really protective of me. I mean, you should see how many guys asked me to go out with them back in the seventh grade."

That's not helping him Randi, Randilyn mentally warned herself. Josh raised a brow. Randi sighed.

"All I'm saying is...yes. I would love to go out with you."

Josh gave a huge sigh of relief.

"I just...have to talk it over with my dad first, see if he's okay with it."

That made Josh cringe. "Okay," he responded, trying to hide his nervousness.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, there's Chapter One! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Anyways, I have taken a gander at the responses to the prologue and it seems that you guys want Randilyn to have powers when the FAYZ happens. But, I will take the advice from _Caris L. Clearwater_ and make Randi wait a bit to get them. Thank you guys for reading!

_**Random Question:  
**__Which boy should Randi hook up with during the FAYZ?_

**Please Read and Review? (No flames please)**


End file.
